


Немного о чулках и лакированных корсетах

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Роберт договаривается с Томом, чтобы посмотреть его номер с Lip Sync Battle вживую. Но у Тома есть условие...





	Немного о чулках и лакированных корсетах

Лёжа на кровати в гостиничном номере, Роберт проклинает привёдшую его сюда идею.  
  
На нём нет ровным счётом ничего, кроме тонких трусов — это условие. И то, чего он ждёт, тоже условие. Член пока мягкий, но Роберт знает, что только пока. Знает, что выдаст себя. И заранее знает, чем всё закончится.  
  
Первые ноты до боли знакомой песни почти оглушают. Номер двухкомнатный, и двери соседней спальни распахиваются, являя ему Тома, одетого в знакомый — тоже до боли — костюм.  
  
— Блядь, — шепчет Роберт и пытается одновременно смотреть и не думать о том, что видит.  
  
Получается не то что плохо — не получается вообще.  
  
Том весь в чёрном — от парика до блядских чулок; губы подведены ярко-красным, сверкает в электрическом свете лаковый корсет. Тело движется так, будто Том с детства учился жизни на подмостках подпольных стрип-клубов для женщин и геев, а не был приличным мальчиком из хорошей семьи.  
  
Роберт сгорает от желания оставить только чулки, а помаду сцеловать с совершенно охуительных губ. Он чувствует, как наливается кровью член, но ничего не может поделать — лишь смотрит, как Том дёргает зонтиком между ног, как крутится в немыслимых балетных движениях, как, наконец, замирает вместе с музыкой, жадно упёршись взглядом ему в пах.  
  
От этого встаёт окончательно, рамки приличий осыпаются серым пеплом.  
  
— Ты меня хочешь! — говорит обвинительно Том, подходя к кровати, тыкает в него пальцем.  
  
— А кто — нет? — спрашивает философски Роберт, хотя его слова — предсмертная агония собственных убеждений. — Ты же знаешь, какой эффект производишь, верно?  
  
Том молча расстёгивает корсет, небрежно наступая мыском одной туфли на вторую.  
  
— Том?  
  
Роберт знает, как он сейчас уязвим. Но это было условием танца.  
  
— Я тебя тоже.  
  
Том стягивает с себя парик, поводит плечами, стряхивая корсет на пол, и берётся за шорты.  
  
— Оставь чулки, — хрипло просит Роберт.  
  
— Даже не думал снимать.  
  
Это форменное сумасшествие — то, чем они собираются заняться. А в том, что собираются, сомнений уже нет. У Роберта дома Сьюзен, которая пусть не против, но и не в курсе пока. У Тома вроде как есть девушка. Вроде как.  
  
Под шортами — чёрные кружевные трусики. Том поворачивается вокруг своей оси, и Роберт видит, что ткань плотно обтягивает упругую задницу, оставляя место вокруг ануса открытым. Щель между ягодицами закрыта, но почему-то подозрительно поблёскивает, когда Том движется.  
  
Внезапная догадка выбивает из Роберта весь дух.  
  
— Ты готовился?  
  
Том немного нервно кивает и забирается на кровать.  
  
— Я планировал, но не был уверен до конца.  
  
Роберт хочет вести, но ему не дают. Том опрокидывает его на спину, осёдлывает бёдра, оттягивает резинку трусов и, немыслимым образом наклонившись, берёт в рот. Он не сосёт, просто смачивает слюной, но у зажмурившегося Роберта под веками пляшут звёзды.  
  
— О, боже! — стонет он, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы увидеть, как пошло-красные губы скользят по члену, оставляя следы помады.  
  
Том сверкает из-под каштановой чёлки тёмными, почти чёрными от возбуждения глазами и надевается горлом, утыкаясь носом в окончание блядской дорожки, и Роберт дышит тяжело и редко, будто забывая, как это делается.  
  
Том втягивает носом воздух, а затем аккуратно сглатывает. Роберта подбрасывает на кровати — ни одна из его жён так не умела. Только снятые шлюхи, да и то — хорошо, если одна из десяти. У Тома нет рвотного рефлекса и фантастически получается глубокая глотка. Но Роберт понимает, что долго не выдержит.  
  
— Сейчас кончу, — угрожающе рычит он, — а ну…  
  
Том звонко шлёпает его по бедру, прерывая не успевшую начаться отповедь, с влажным чпоком выпускает изо рта его член и говорит:  
  
— То, что я хочу тебя в свою задницу, не значит, что ты сверху.  
  
Роберт не успевает возмутиться. Том становится на колени по обе стороны его бёдер, заводит руку за спину, на ощупь находя член, и медленно садится на него. Он сосредоточенно морщится, опирается второй рукой о колено Роберта, но упрямо опускается, пока член не оказывается в нём по самые яйца.  
  
Роберт тянется поцеловать его, и Том милостиво обхватывает ладонями его лицо, целует жадно, мажет по губам и щекам, пачкает красной помадой. Роберт кладёт ему руки на бёдра, но всё равно пропускает момент, когда Том начинает подниматься.  
  
Это тугое скольжение — настоящая пытка. О ладони Роберта трётся нежная сеточка чулок, впивающихся Тому в накачанные бёдра.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — шепчет он Роберту в губы, сжимаясь на члене и с оханьем опускаясь.  
  
Роберт знает, что это болезненно, знает, как сделать лучше. Обнимает Тома за талию, тянет на себя, заставляя выгнуться.  
  
— Пиздец, как нравится.  
  
Признание слетает с губ легко, как ложь на исповеди. Том кладёт руки Роберту на плечи и ускоряется, ритмично насаживаясь на его член, томно вздыхает на каждом движении. Ему хорошо — и Роберту тоже.  
  
Идеальные бёдра то, дрожа, поднимаются и опускаются, то Том ёрзает у него на коленях, дразня их обоих.  
  
— Блядь, так хотел, — шепчет он, — так хотел…  
  
Роберт толкается в Тома, поддаёт снизу, заставляя почти подпрыгнуть на члене. Том стонет, сжимает пальцы крепче на его плечах и с хлюпаньем трахает себя в таком ритме, что у Роберта темнеет в глазах от подступающего оргазма.  
  
Он изливается в тугую идеальную задницу, сталкивает Тома с себя, и тот падает на спину, часто дыша. Он мелко дрожит всем телом, и Роберт, всё ещё будучи на волне своего удовольствия, рывком разводит его ноги, опускается и лижет под яйцами и ниже, где сперма медленно вытекает из растраханной дырки. Стоит Роберту обнять губами головку члена Тома, тот с силой толкается вверх, вгоняя член ему в горло, и кончает.  
  
Роберт давится, кашляет, отстранившись. Сперма течёт в горло, изо рта, из носа. Он ощущает себя грубо оттраханной шлюхой целую секунду, прежде чем Том опрокидывает его на себя и сцеловывает белые потёки с лица.  
  
— Блядь, какой ты охуенный, — шепчет он восхищённо. — Отдохнёшь — отсосу у тебя… Такой чувствительный, просто пиздец…  
  
Роберт не ожидал такой смены ролей: он думал, что будет руководить стесняющимся, только-только достигшим совершеннолетия парнишкой. Том не такой, но с ним хорошо. Блядски охуенно.  
  
И Роберт отвечает:  
  
— Ты будешь готов раньше. Пальцы или язык?  
  
Том облизывается, сглатывает.  
  
— И то, и другое?  
  
Роберт смотрит в отражение оттенка собственных глаз в глазах Тома.  
  
— Правильный ответ.  
  
Он наклоняется к шее Тома, и тот вжимает его в себя.


End file.
